1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrode cartridge, a hydrogen generating apparatus and a fuel cell power generation system equipped with the electrode cartridge and hydrogen generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is an apparatus that converts the chemical energy of fuel (hydrogen, LNG, LPG, etc.) and air directly into electricity and heat, by means of electrochemical reactions. In contrast to conventional power generation technologies, which employ the processes of burning fuel, generating vapor, driving turbines, and driving power generators, the utilization of fuel cells does not entail combustion processes. As such, the fuel cell is a relatively new technology for generating power that offers high efficiency and few environmental problems.
Examples of fuel cells being researched for application to portable electronic devices include the polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC), which uses hydrogen as fuel, and the direct liquid fuel cell, such as the direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC), which uses liquid fuel directly. The PEMFC provides a high output density, but requires a separate apparatus for supplying hydrogen. Using a hydrogen storage tank for supplying hydrogen can result in a large volume and can require special care in handling and maintenance.
Methods used in generating hydrogen for a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) can mainly include a method of utilizing the oxidation of aluminum, a method of utilizing the hydrolysis of metal borohydrides, and a method of utilizing reactions on metal electrodes. Among these, the method of using metal electrodes efficiently regulates the rate of hydrogen generation. This is a method in which the electrons obtained when magnesium in the electrode is ionized to Mg2+ ions are moved through a wire and connected to another metal object, where hydrogen is generated by the dissociation of water. The amount of hydrogen generated can be regulated, as it is related to the distance between electrodes and the size of the electrodes.
However, when generating hydrogen by a method of generating hydrogen according to the related art, there is a problem of an electrolyte solution flowing backwards to the fuel cell stack. As such, there is also a problem of the electrolyte solution leaking out when an electrolyte bath containing the electrolyte solution is overturned.